


Broken Glass: A Phanfic

by oaktreeoakley



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaktreeoakley/pseuds/oaktreeoakley
Summary: Phil is in hospital, injured. Dan is struggling to cope.





	Broken Glass: A Phanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is I was procrastinating when I wrote this

> ****

I reached out and touched Phil's cheek. He was lying still, his chest barely rising and falling as he breathed. I wanted to fling myself into his arms, cry on his shoulder, have him help me like he had done so many times before. This time, I had to step up and be strong for him. Phil needed me.

I took a deep breath in and glanced at the heart monitor. It was beeping quietly, barely audible over the hubbub of voices. It was steady, the perfect rate. He would be happy, ever the perfectionist.

His paper-thin skin was pale. He looked tired and washed out. "Oh, Phil." I muttered into my hands. "Why did this happen to you? Out of every single person in the world, it was you. Clumsy. My fault I wasn't there with you. I should've been."

I relieved how it had happened over and over. He had told his parents he was gay, they had got upset. He tried to run downstairs. He tripped on the carpet, typical clumsy phil, and fell, head over heels, knocking the mirror off the wall, onto him. Shards of broken glass rained into him, causing more injuries than had already been sustained.

Head trauma. Cuts. Bruises. Friction burns. Pain. All of this equalled more pain for Phil and he had already been through enough.

I started to think about all we had done together; the very first Phil is not on fire, AmazingDan, would you rather, blindfolded makeup, meeting one direction, BBC, friend tests, the books, the tour, curling his hair. Everything, right up to Anthony, Dan or a rat.

I bit my lip as my eyes started to sting. Tears pricked my eyes. They spilled over onto my lashes. "Heart beats fast. Colours and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid?" I started to sing, my voice thick with emotion. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years." My voice started to break. I lent my head foward and gently pressed my lips against his. I whispered, "I love you Phil."

As a tear rolled down my cheek, the machine flat lined. Philip Micheal Lester will forever be remembered. 


End file.
